runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
2007
Tämä sivu on lista siitä mitä kaikkea tapahtui RuneScapessa vuonna 2007. Tammikuu * 2. tammikuuta - 2006 christmas event loppui. * 4. tammikuuta - Barbarian Assault julkaistiin. :*Kaikki lumipallot myös sulivat osana tätä päivitystä. * 10. tammikuuta - Contact! -tehtävä julkaistiin. * 22. tammikuuta - The Lair of Tarn Raforlor julkaistiin ja Zombien, Luurankojen, Haamujen grafiikoita parannettiin. * 29. tammikuuta - Cold War -tehtävä julkaistiin. Helmikuu * 6. helmikuuta - The Fremennik Trials -tehtävä julkaistiin ja lisättiin saaret Neitiznot ja Jatizso. * 12. helmikuuta - Sorceress's Garden -minipeli julkaistiin. * 14. helmikuuta - Saksankielinen RuneScape julkaistaan. * 19. helmikuuta - Tower of Life -tehtävä julkaistaan. * 24. helmikuuta - Suuri 14 tunnin pituinen mellakointi Faladorissa, Worldissä 28. Maaliskuu * 6. maaliskuuta - The Great Brain Robbery julkaistiin ja Musiikkisoitinta paranneltiin. Barrelchest anchor julkaistiin ja sen voi saada The Great Brain Robbery:stä. * 13. maaaliskuuta - Burgh de Rott aluetta laajennettiin ja sinne lisättiin Temple Trekking -minipeli. * 20. maaliskuuta - Dorgesh-Kaan, Dorgeshuunin kaupunki julkaistiin. Kanat ja Lehmät saivat graafisen päivityksen. Lisäksi Fishing Trawleria paranneltiin. * 27. maaliskuuta - What Lies Below -tehtävä julkaistiin Huhtikuu *1. huhtikuuta - Jagex julkaisee epäonnistuneen behind-the-scenes päivityksen, jossa monet Cabbage -aiheiset tavarat kuten Cabbage suojat ja cabbage runet haluttiin julkaista, ja tällöin kaikki pelaajat olivat pistäneet päälleen cabbage tavaroita. Myöhemmin samana päivänä jagex myönsi tämän päivityksen olevan aprillipäivän kepponen. (En ole varma menikö äskeisen suomentaminen ihan oikein) *2. huhtikuuta - 2007 Easter event käynnistyi. Kana asut annettiin pelaajille, jotka suorittivat Easter bunnyn tehtävät. *10. huhtikuuta - Olaf's Quest julkaistiin *18. huhtikuuta - Wilderness ditch, raja joka estää pelaajia menemästä vahingossa Wildernessiin julkaistiin. Pelaajat, jotka pitävät pelaajien tappamisesta protetoivat tätä ankarasti runescapen foorumeilla. Huolimatta kritiikistä, Jagex otti kannakseen tehdä Wildernessistä enemmän pelaajaystävällisen. *24. huhtikuuta - Another Slice of H.A.M. -tehtävä julkaistiin. *30. huhtikuuta - Eri palaset koruista julkaistiin, mukaan lukien braceletit. Toukokuu *4. toukokuuta - Runescapessa on miljoona maksavaa jäsentä. *8. toukokuuta - Achievement Diaryt julkaistaan. Ensimmäinen ansiopäiväkirja, Karamja Diary julkaistaan myös. Kaikki Kalphitet, scorpionit, hämähäkit ja metallilohikäärmeet saavat graafisen päivityksen. *15. toukokuuta - Dream Mentor tehtävä julkaistiin. Samassa päivityksessä jagex lisäsi pienen ilmoituksen: "Mod Ash accidentally deleted some of the level-up messages for Construction a few months ago. We've now finally noticed, so these have been put back. He says he's sorry." Tämä herätti monia epäkohteliaita ja sopimattomia vastauksia Mod Ashille virallisilla foorumeilla. *29. toukokuuta - Varrock ja sen vartijat saivat graafisen päivityksen. Myös varrokin museo saa suuren päivityksen. Pelaajat voivat nyt suorittaa Museon kuraatorin antamia tehtäviä saaden mainetta ja lamppuja joista saa Xp:tä pelaajan valitsemaan taitoon. Kesäkuu *2. kesäkuuta - Runescapen serverit menivät jumiin. Tämän jälkeen vihaiset pelaajat pitivät mellakoita servereissä 64,65 ja 66. *4.kesäkuuta - Grim Tales tehtävä julkaistiin. Canifis, Ihmissudet, Sudet ja Hellhoundit saivat graafisen päivityksen. *11. kesäkuuta - Impetuous Impulses minipeli julkaistiin. Tämä oli ensimmäinen minipeli, joka sisältää myös Hunter -skillin. Lisäksi julkaistiin Dark bow, Dragon arrowit sekä Dragon Dartit. *18. kesäkuuta - Draconic visage julkaistiin droppina vahvimmilta dragoneilta ja metallilohikäärmeiltä. Siitä voi tehdä Anti-dragon shieldin kanssa tehdä Dragonfire Shieldin. Heinäkuu *3. heinäkuuta - Barbarian Training minitehtävä julkaistiin. Lisäksi julkaistiin Ancient Cavern, Mithril dragonit, Green Brutal Dragonit sekä Dragon Full Helm. Mithril dragon syrjäytti Steel dragonin vahvimpana metallilohikäärmeenä, sekä myös lopetti lopetti King Black Dragonin pitkän valtakauden suurinlevelisimpänä lohikäärmeenä. *9. heinäkuuta - Maksimi huonemäärä pelaajan omistamassa talossa muutettiin 20:stä 30:een. Kaikki linnut runescapessa saivat myös graafisen parannuksen. *15. heinäkuuta - Kaikki runescapen serverit menivät uudestaan jumiin. Syynä oli häiriö Jagexin palvelimessa. Monet pelaajat tulivat vihaiseksi Jagexille ja pelaajat järjestivät laajan mellakan Faladorissa, Worldissä 66. *17. heinäkuuta - Jagex muutti Pest Control minipeliä nopeammaksi, että pelaajat ansaitsivat enemmän pisteitä. Raivostuneet pelaajat järjestivät taas mellakan Faladorissa, Worldisssä 99. *24. heinäkuuta - King's Ransom tehtävä julkaistiin. Lisäksi Seers' Village sai uuden graafisen päivityksen ja Party room siirrettiin faladoriin. Tämä oli vastaus useisiin pyyntöihin foorumilla, että f2p saisi jonkun päivityksen. Lisäksi lisättiin Knight Waves Training Grounds -minipeli ja kaksi uutta rukousta, eli Chivalry ja Piety. Elokuu *2. elokuuta - Serverit 50-55 menivät jumiin. Pelaajat, jotka olivat silloin käymässä kauppaa menettivät tavarat ja heidät kirjattiin ulos. *6. elokuuta - Clan Chatit julkaistiin sekä f2p että p2p pelaajille. *9. elokuuta - Accountin luomismahdollisuus oli poissa käytöstä 3 tuntia. *13. elokuuta - New player kit julkaistiin, eli pelaajat voivat vaihtaa hiustyyliään Faladorin kampaamossa sekä vaatetustaan thessalian vaatekaupassa, Varrockissa. *15. elokuuta - Third Development Diaty julkaistiin. *24. elokuuta - Kaikki serverit menivät jumiin taas. Paul Gower puolusteli asiaa runescapen foorumeilla. *28. elokuuta - God Wars Dungeon julkaistiin. Lisäksi julkaistiin uusia melee varusteita: Godsword, Dragon boots, bandos armorit ja armandyl armorit. Syyskuu *3. syyskuuta - The Path of Glouphrie tehtävä julkaistiin. *10. syyskuuta - Varrock Diary julkaistiin. *18. syyskuuta - Ourania altar julkaistiin. Lokakuu *1. lokakuuta - Behind the Scenes - October, Development Diary: Content Team, King Black Dragon Wallpaper. *2. lokakuuta - Kauppoihin tehtiin päivitystä ja Edgeville sai graafisen päivityksen. *9. lokakuuta - Back to My Roots -tehtävä julkaistiin. *16. lokakuuta - Clan Chatiä parenneltiin lisäämällä LootShare ominaisuus. *22. lokakuuta - 2007 Hallowe'en event julkaistiin. Marraskuu *5. marraskuuta - Assist System julkaistiin ja skillien logoja muutettiin. *12. marraskuuta :*Land of the Goblins -tehtävä julkaistiin. :*Assist Systemiä muokattiin pelaajien pyynnöstä. *16. marraskuuta - Bliing System lisättiin. *19. marraskuuta - Serverit menivät taas jumiin. Heti kun peliä pääsi taas pelaamaan, alkoi suuri mellakka Faladorissa, Worldissä 66. *22. marraskuuta - Summoningin tulosta 2008 kerrotaan. *26. marraskuuta - Grand Exchange julkaistiin. Joulukuu *10. joulukuuta :*Duel Arena julkaistiin myös f2p:lle :*Bank pin-koodi julkaistiin myös Grand Exchangeen. :*Kaksi uutta minipeliä, Clan Wars ja Bounty Hunter julkaistiin. Wildernessiin lisätään Revenantit ja PK:ttamiseen tulee rajoituksia. :*Pay to PK Riot alkaa. *18. joulukuuta - 2007 Christmas event julkaistaan. en: nl: Luokka:Päivät RuneScapessa